Long Live
by thatblondegirl
Summary: Princess Katniss has a perfect life, until one day after her sixteenth birth day the king gets sick and she realizes that the only way of saving him is going with the most powerful magician,Lare. He tells her that the only way of saving the king is by cursing her with immortality,and the only way of braking the curse is by the the true love kiss. Modern AU, Epilogue Europe 1500 s.


Hey Guys! This is my third fan fiction and honestly I don`t know where this idea came from, I just started doodling in a small paper and two seconds later I was writing this story.

This is an original idea on mine changed to a FF with the characters of The Hunger Games, so I don`t own them.

Well I hope you enjoy this epilogue and please review! I wanna know what you think.

Next Chapter would be posted next week.

-Belle

* * *

_**You know you love someone **_

_**when the thought of them dying**_

_**brings you tears.**_

* * *

EPLOGUE

Long time ago, there was a princes named Katniss, she was the most beautiful girl in the kingdom. Her eyes were as grey as the same moon that every night reflected on her window, her hair was brown like the trees of the forrest and long as the biggest waterfalls.

Katniss was also very kind and humble, sometimes she sneaked out of the palace to go and visit the poor places of town so she can give them food, new cloths, and medical support. The queen always said that she is her father`s image because she had all the aspects alike to him but in a very beautiful girl, and she also says that one day she will rule the kingdom with the same wisdom that her parents are doing it.

One day after Katniss` sixteenth birth day the king got very sick, and the royal doctors said that they had very few hopes on that he will survive. The queen started to worry and got very desperate, what she would do if her husband ever dies? So she started to search for a cure, everywhere.

Their kingdom started trading with other countries, she paid the finest and most prepared doctors, and she even sent representatives to search on the darkest places of the word for something, anything, that would save her king.

A year had passed and nothing was found, the king wasn`t getting any better and they were no hopes for the kingdom, the king was meant to die.

One night Katniss sat alone in her bed crying because she was so afraid about what would happen, and of course, she didn`t wanted her father to die, he was her best friend, he showed her how to hunt when she was eleven, they went to swim at the waterfalls when she was twelve, and he also shared amazing stories about other parts of the world he had visited, and then he showed her the valley song that always helped her go to sleep when she was afraid.

All of that memories made Katniss cry even harder, she was so desperate as her mother was, and she needed to do something, not just sat in there crying while he dies, so she made one of the hardest decisions in her life, Katniss decided to go and see the only person that she feared the most, the one that haunted her worst nightmares, and the one that was a myth, Lare Mepale.

In town they talked about him as someone the royal family should be afraid of because the legend says that Lare once had a perfect life, he was a married man and had two beautiful children, but one day the king Edwin, Katniss` great grand father, took away everything from him, his house, his money, his animals, including his family just because he hadn`t pay a big debt they had. Lare swore revenge on the royal family, and since then he started to work on witchcraft and has become the most powerful man on the kingdom, living in a wooden house on the darkest corner of the kingdom.

Katniss was nothing but scared about him, but she she visited town people said that he made unbelievable miracles if you had a good reason.

The good thing about Lare is that he never really asked for money, just for a good reason on why he should help you and sometimes, just in some cases, it was necessary to sacrifice someone`s life in change. Of course money was not a problem in Katniss` family, but after a year of unstoppable searching all around the world nothing appeared to help, she thinks that Lare is their last chance.

That night she was convinced that she would do whatever it takes, even if it depends on her own life, to save her father because he was worth it.

The night was very cold, snow was everywhere and nobody was out. The silence was ugly, like that silence you hear on those awkward meetings when the only thing you hear are the forks and knifes over the plates. Every time she took a breath a shiver ruined though her arms and back, and a night as awful as this reminded her of something that was so repeated for this last year; death.

Her eyes flicker to a house where the lights turn open and even in the position that she stands she can hear some foot steps coming towards the window, in that moment she swiftly puts her hoodie on and accelerates her walking rhythm.

She needs to start searching, so the words from the legend start to come over her head _His house lies on the darkest corners of the kingdom. _So the only dark place that she can think of is the back of the waterfalls that she used to visit with her dad.

It was a shiny day and the king had the day off, so he decided to take Katniss and teach her how to swim on the pond that is next to the mountains where he taught her how to hunt. Everything was so wonderful, and Katniss easily learnt to do it, so after an hour she decided to get risky and go inside the waterfall. It took her a while to get in because a big curtain of water was blocking the entrance and made it difficult, but somehow her small body could enter in a small space and she made it in.

When she got there she was so exited that it took her some seconds to look over her shoulder and see that they were some clapboards over the rocks, she knew somehow it was dangerous but her sense of curious took over her and she started to take them off. At the third clapboard she stopped because fear took over her when she saw what has there. It was a very tiny house made of rocks and wood, it was half burnt and all of the field that was around where a collection of dry and broken trees and ugly animals she had never seen before.

Katniss could`ve stayed forever trying to guess what had happened there but her dad started to call for her so she decided that it was better to leave it like that and just tell her dad that there was a cave full of mushrooms and it was very dark, and so she did.

She never really told anyone about the cave, it was like a weird nightmare that seemed so unreal even for her to believe it.

When she gets there she starts to get again many memories that make her think this is worth it, because the kingdom needs more her father than her, and she would do it for her family, and her sister Prim.

The waterfall is completely frizzed up until the last drop of water, so Katniss thinks that would make it easier to do it, and it is, she can easily clim on to the back of it and get into cave where it lies the wood the exact same way she left it when she was there five years ago.

Very carefully, she steps over the wood to see between the rocks, and there it is, the little wooden house with the same landscape that she can make up on her mind. A big relief plants on her back and she can feel her father`s laugh over the room again, and the kingdom would return to be a better place like it was.

Katniss walks between the rocks and she finds a ramp from the rocks to the death soil. She steps over it, and with every breath she takes, she can feel fear canalizing on her chest, but she can`t stop now, she needs this, and so everyone does.

When she gets to the house she searches for the door, but she doesn`t find done, _What kind of house doesn`t have a door? _Katniss thinks desperate , so instead she looks over the window and she never tough she would be more disillusioned in her life. There was nothing, just a pair of brown peaces of wood and a death darkness.

Katniss lets out a heavy breath and feels so much feelings on her rising, feelings like anger and sadness, loneliness and disappointment, all at the same time. She can`t think properly, she really thought this was the house and that this was the place, because she never thought of a darkest place in the kingdom.

She shakes her head slowly, and then it all explodes, "This is unbelievable!" and she kicks the house with one foot.

"Careful with that," A voice behind her says, "I really expected more patience from your part."

When she turns around she finds the only person that she wishes to see tonight.

"Lare," She mumbles, and then he starts chuckling.

"I can`t believe that even knowing that your life is risking you decided to come and ask me for a favor," He says crossing his hands on his back and getting closer.

"You know what I came for," I tell him "Honestly, I don`t think you would help but-"

"You`re desperate, " He completes, and Katniss nods. "All of the people that comes and asks me for something tells me that."

Katniss now can look at him closer and see that by the stories they tell he was very young when they took his family, but after so many years passed he doesn`t seem to look much older than they tell. He looks like a normal boy maybe three years older than her, and now she wonders if the story is true.

"You`re gonna need to give me a better reason," He gets closer and crosses his arms over his chest.

Katniss takes a deep breath and thinks on her best moments with her father, how the people in town were always grateful for his attention at them and how he is a very down to earth person.

She looks at him in the eyes, and starts talking, "My father, well, I`ve heard that you don`t have very good relationship with the royal family, and-"

"Okay, okay," He interrupts again making Katniss feel a little annoyed. "That`s another story to tell, so please, procidee with your reason."

She takes another big breath, "He`s my best friend," She says honestly, and now she knows that she is talking with the heart. "I remember when he used to tell me stories when I was a little girl, stories about different worlds in other places of the world, how wonderful they were and that I will have a chance to meet them taught me how to hunt, though I know is not very useful because in the palace they can give us more than enough food, but I used to give it to the poor people in town and sometimes even cooked for them with meals my mother taught me. He also showed me the waterfalls, and that is the place where I learnt to swim."

Katniss can see that now Lare is listening very carefully at every word she says.

"Do you know what is like to loose the only person you truly care about? The one that you can only be yourself with, and the one that would always be there for you," Katniss mumbles at the end, and now she realizes that she`s been crying all along and she never noticed the tears. "I miss him, I miss his big hugs, his `I told you so`, and when he laughed at me when our cat buttercup cuddled with me just to tease me. "

Lare is now looking at the floor, and many memories come up to his mind as well. He had a family too, and he understands the feeling as well as Katniss does.

"Look," She starts again and then wipes her tears. "If you don`t do it for me then do it for my little sister, she needs a father, someone who can be there for her, and if he dies he would never have the chance to watch her grow up. If I die my sister can take my place for the crown and everything would be alright again."

Lare just stands still and stares at the floor, after a minute of silence a tear rolls of his eyes but he manages to wipe it before Katniss can see it.

"Okay," He nods. "I`ll help you."

They go inside the house and Katniss never had a clue when that door appeared in front of them, but it did, so she just shrugged it off and followed him and he stated.

They get in a room that has a table with some boxes and books over it, it was also a big coach and a chimney with fire already on it.

"Sit," Lare commands her as he points to one of the chairs of the table.

Katniss sits awkwardly and waits for him as she scans the place.

"Okay, listen, what you are asking me for is a delicate subject," The boy says as he enters to the room with an open book over his hands. "You are asking me to cure your father, that means to take away his disease, right?"

"Right," She echoes.

"So," He sits with her and then in a clap of a hands everything on the table disappears leaving Katniss stunned. "I know you`ve heard that I mostly just ask for reasons when they come for my help, but in this case, we would need something else, from you."

She knew it, she knew that they would kill her so that they can save her father, but she was very prepared for that so it doesn`t surprises her a lot.

"Look, princess," Lare starts as he puts both of his elbows on the table. "Your father has a different diseas that won`t be cured by taking someone`s life. He has been poisoned by another witch, who? We don`t know because it might have been when he was sleeping or maybe on his food or drink."

"So why do you said that you needed me if-"

"You have the image of your father, same eyes, same hair, same skin tone, or am I wrong?" Again he interrupts her and she shakes her head annoyed. "Princess, your father is meant to die, unless we take your mortality and we give it to him. Then if you still want to be alive I will curse you with immortality."

Katniss scowls, "In latin please."

Lare rolls his eyes and takes a big breath, "Let`s say that someone`s mortality is like his … I don`t know, tooth. And lets say that someone poisoned the king so he looses his tooth. So what happens when you don`t have tooth?"

"You can`t eat and you die?" Katniss says.

"Exactly!" He exclaims. "But, in this case we can take the tooth out from a person that is _very _similar to him, that means you, and give it to him so he lives again. Then, if the donator still wants to live, you again, the witch that made the change, that means me, can give the donator some golden tooth that she will never loose. Got it?"

Now I know what he means, he means that he would cure my father in change for my mortality.

"Yes," I nod. How bad can immortality be? Is not like I`m turning into a vampire or something.

"Oh, and just another thing," He says quickly. "The curse can be broken, but just by the true love kiss."

Okay, that`s better, at least I know I can get back to normal once I find my true love, so I`m more than content with that.

"Okay," I nod and change my tone to a more serious one. "Let`s get that golden tooth."


End file.
